The inventive concepts relate to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor memory device including a capacitor.
Due to industrial and multimedia developments, semiconductor devices used in computers, mobile equipment, or the like are required to be highly integrated and have high performance. With regard to a semiconductor device including a capacitor, it is difficult to ensure the electrostatic capacity of the capacitor. Accordingly, there is a need to maintain or increase required electrostatic capacity while reducing an area of the semiconductor device.